


the stars belong to you

by melondrops (daybreakfiction)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Its gonna be a mess, M/M, Mecha, loosely based on the gundam franchise, will add more tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/melondrops
Summary: When Earth was at its breaking point, the humans had split into two sides: the Halogens, who escaped to space and the Alkali, the ones that stayed on Earth, vowing to restore the planet back to its original state. Now, one hundred fifty years later, the Halogen and Alkali find themselves in constant tension, unable to resolve their differences from years ago.Jeno, a Halogen soldier, crashes onto Earth and is then found by Renjun, an Alkali that can't seem to stay out of trouble.And like all star-crossed lovers, the two were doomed from the start.





	1. mercury

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldn't be writing this cause i have other wips but here i am!!  
i was in radiation physics when i decided to name the two groups of people which explains why their names... are what they are LOL 
> 
> also kithervil is a fictional material which originated from a keyboard smash!! not real pls don't google it
> 
> enjoy! this isn't beta-read at all!

**Year 2169, Month Five**

“Jeno! Lower your weapon!”

“I am ordering you to stand down, Jeno! Do not fire your weapon!”

Jeno hesitated, staring back and forth between the two suited up figures that had cornered him in his room. He recognized his brother’s voice which was somewhat calming despite what was happening to him. He could feel heavy tears starting to form in his eyes which in turn then clouded his vision. His grip on his gun was shaky, even after all of his training throughout the years.

“We don’t want to hurt you, Jeno. Please.” His brother’s voice said softly, but Jeno refused to lower his weapon.

He couldn’t trust anyone, not even his own kind.

**Year 2169, Month Three**

Space was an ugly place. The drifting rocks were dangerous, especially if one was not paying attention. The silence was deafening and it was horrifying to know that if anything were to happen, no one would be able to hear any cries for help.

However, the space stations that were floating in space were quite beautiful. They were made out of perfected steel and strengthened metal. They were designed and created around one hundred fifty years ago, but the architecture held up perfectly over time. All space stations were identical on the outside, but they all had differing purposes. There were currently fifty residential space stations and each housed around two thousand people. There were also space stations that was designated for shopping and for luxury items. There were long walkways to connect the space stations all together, along with shuttles that would take people back and forth between these space stations.

Even though the space station was beautiful, there was one thing that was much more magnificent.

_Earth_.

The planet Earth, the home for all mankind, was vibrant and full of colors that one could only imagine.

Nevertheless, the small planet had not always been a marvelous sight. One hundred fifty years ago, the planet was dying. Humans had been killing the planet and had used up almost all of the natural resources the planet had been providing. Forests were burning, water was drying up, and pollution was making the air unbreathable.

That was when humans became divided into two.

There were humans that wanted to solve the problem on Earth, hoping to restore the planet back to its natural state. On the other hand, there were people that wanted to solve the problem by leaving the planet altogether. The group of humans that wanted to save the Earth had started to call themselves the Alkali, while the other half adopted the name of Halogens. There were many problems that the Halogens had to go through, in order to get to the point where they were.

The brightest minds had to come together to figure out how to live in space. It took months and months of constant work to put things together. Not only were people working on the physical aspect of living in space, but there was also a team set up of people that had to solve the physiological aspect of living in space. Living in space was going to take an extreme toll on the human body and somehow, this team of people was able to develop a serum that would alter the genes of whoever it was injected in. The serum would increase the lung capacity and strengthen not only the heart, but also the other muscles in the body. Every newborn had this serum injected into them the moment they were both and each Halogen had to receive a booster shot on their birthday.

The serum was endless and almost considered magical.

The Halogens also created special suits for their soldiers to wear when going into space. They were skin tight, but no one seemed to mind it at all. Not only were there suits for the soldiers, but also the Halogens developed humanoid mobile robots for the soldiers to operate from the inside. It was a dangerous machine to control and only a select few were capable of it. The soldiers would often use these mechas when searching for resources in space.

Despite the fact that the Halogens were able to live in space, there was still some tension with the Alkali humans. After the Halogens left the planet, the Alkali began to see them as traitors that ran away from the problem, rather than fix it.

From space, one could see that the planet had regained the resources it had once lost. It had taken a long time, but somehow the Alkali were able to accomplish their goal.

“Jeno, why are you staring at Earth with that look on your face?”

A young Halogen turned around and saw his best friend suited up for going into space. Lee Jeno knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide from another soldier, especially if it was Lee Donghyuck searching for him.

“Are you still obsessed with that planet? You know your brother would be upset if he ever caught you staring for so long.” Donghyuck chided, rolling his eyes at his friend. Jeno stared at the other young soldier, who had just dyed his hair to a dark brown. It was a stark difference to the blonde hair he used to have. Donghyuck’s suit was dark red which was the complete opposite of Jeno’s royal blue suit.

Jeno sighed, “Don’t tell Doyoung. You know he would pop a blood vessel if he found out I even glanced at Earth.”

Doyoung, Jeno’s older brother, was an elite Halogen soldier. He had never failed a mission and was always able to find the resources that was needed. There were a few missions where Doyoung had to sneak back to Earth to steal resources from the Alkali.

Donghyuck just nodded his head, patting Jeno on the shoulder gently. The two were now both nineteen and fully trained as soldiers, however they had not been assigned any missions yet. Jeno had a feeling that Doyoung had something to do with that. He had always been a bit protective over Jeno and his friends.

“Have you seen Jaemin? We’re supposed to meet up with Jaehyun at the dock. Your brother told me to bring you along as well.” Donghyuck said, now leading Jeno in the direction of the landing dock for the space station they were in. The hallway was completely empty and their steps echoed through the hall.

Na Jaemin was their other best friend, the trio having been inseparable since birth. Out of the three of them, Donghyuck was the most skilled in combat. Jeno and Jaemin were close seconds, but both could use some improvements.

“I saw him during breakfast but he ran off after that.” Jeno shrugged, clueless about the whereabouts of their friend.

Donghyuck sighed and the two reached a closed door. The door would only open with facial recognition, so the two soldiers stood still as they waited for the permission to enter. A quick laser scanned their faces and then the door opened.

Entering the landing dock was always an experience for the young soldiers. There were at least one hundred mechas that were ready for a pilot, but rarely did the Halogens ever deploy more than five at a time. All of the mechas were similar in design, with just varying colors. They stood to be over twenty feet high, more than twice of Jeno’s own height.

From afar, Jeno could spot his brother standing at the foot of his mecha. Doyoung has busy discussing something with Jaehyun, another elite solider. They were both suited up and they even had their helmets with them, making it seem as if they were getting ready to leave.

“Doyoung! I brought your beloved brother.” Donghyuck waved as he walked over to the elites. Jaehyun waved back, smiling at Jeno once he was a bit closer.

“Is Jaemin here too?” Jeno asked, glancing around for his friend.

Jaehyun nodded, “He’s in his mecha. We wanted to let you two know that you’ll be going on your first mission today. Jaemin will be coming with me and Doyoung.”

Jeno’s eyes widened and Donghyuck let out a sudden yell of excitement. Doyoung smiled at his younger brother and let him celebrate for a few moments before speaking, “You and Donghyuck need to search some nearby astroids for any Kithervil. Our supply isn’t low, but according to Kun’s research there are asteroids approaching that should have some. Gather as much as you can and deliver it to Kun in his lab.”

“Is there anything else we need to know?” Donghyuck asked, already making his way over to his mecha. Jaehyun chuckled at his excitement.

“Just be safe. Johnny already input the coordinates into your mechas so just fly to the asteroids. Don’t forget to wear your helmets.” Doyoung instructed, waving goodbye to his brother. The two weren’t exactly close, but Jeno knew that his brother cared about him. Doyoung was just a devoted soldier and had a tendency to think of his duty of a solider more than his responsibility as an older brother.

Donghyuck was already climbing into his mecha by the time Jeno had reached his own. Jeno could tell that his best friend was very excited about finally going on a mission. Jeno carefully climbed into his own mecha, settling into his seat slowly as the machine whirred to life. He placed his helmet on his head, watching the lights inside his mecha turn on.

A mecha was a strange piece of machinery. It was packed and tight space that was only meant for one person. There were a multitude of buttons and screens for Jeno to pay attention to. On his left screen were the coordinates to which where he and Donghyuck would be flying to and on his right screen were all of the vitals of his mecha. Even with his modified body, Jeno needed to keep track of his oxygen levels inside of his mecha, along with any potential damage happening to his mecha. The screen in front of him displayed his view of what was in front of him. There were also weapons for a mecha to use, though Jeno hoped to never have to use them.

“Lee Jeno, can you hear me?” Donghyuck’s voice rang out, a bit staticky through the transmission.

“I can hear you loud and clear.” Jeno responded, hoping the other pilot would hear him clearly.

It took a moment for Donghyuck to respond so Jeno took control of his mecha and made it turn towards Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s mecha waved back at him.

“Okay boys, I know both of you can hear me. As Doyoung already told you, the coordinates for this asteroid are already in your mechas. Once you land on the asteroid, make sure you keep your helmets on. Get as much Kithervil as you can so that Kun doesn’t kill me.”

Jeno laughed, hearing Johnny’s voice in his mecha. Johnny was one of the Halogen engineers that made all of the adjustments on the mechas. He himself was not a soldier, but he was one of the few that created the new designs for the soldiers to work with. He had a brilliant mind and was probably one of the smartest Halogens alive.

He was also dating Kun, one of the Halogen laboratory scientists that worked on creating resources out of what could be found in space. He was probably the reason why Jeno and Donghyuck had their mission.

“The asteroid is in orbit, so don’t take too long. You have fifteen minutes to fly to the asteroid and you have forty minutes to gather as much Kithervil as you can. Be aware of your time and keep each other in your sights.” Johnny continued on. Jeno and Donghyuck acknowledged their instructions before making their mechas walk forward. At the end of the dock was an closed door, one that was big enough for mechas to fly through.

Jeno took a deep breath in before turning the engines on for the mecha. He took hold of the controls carefully, steering his mecha towards the open door. Donghyuck was flying next to him, his mecha already ready to leave the dock.

“Fifteen minutes, Jeno. Let’s not mess this up.” Donghyuck’s voice called, leading the way. Jeno flew behind him, not minding how Donghyuck led the mission. The door at the end of the dock opened, allowing the two soldiers access to space.

Flying his own mecha was exciting. Jeno felt like he was in complete control of his entire surroundings, but he also knew that it was dangerous. He, Donghyuck, and Jaemin spent hours upon hours training in a space station as well as in free-floating space. He was confident in his skills, but he still wasn’t perfect. There were even times when just controlling the mecha caused Jeno to break out into a cold sweat.

“Jeno, the asteroid is up ahead, but its’s traveling at a faster velocity than Johnny predicted.” Donghyuck said and Jeno turned to see how far the asteroid really was. Donghyuck voice sounded a bit panicked, even through the transmission between the two mechas.

However, Jeno then saw that there was not just one asteroid heading towards them, but it looks like a complete belt of asteroids. He had little time tor react before heading Donghyuck calling out to him, yelling at him to get out of the way.

Jeno froze, not knowing what to do.

The asteroids were accelerating faster than Jeno’s own reaction time. It didn’t take long until they hit his suit.

He felt himself go numb as soon as the asteroids made contact with his mecha. All Jeno could hear was the emergency system alarming, warning him of what had already happened. The metal of his mecha had been damaged by how hard he had been hit. He felt his own body recoil in his seat, giving the pilot a strong feeling of whiplash.The controls were malfunctioning, probably because of the impact of the asteroid on the mecha’s left leg and arm.

“Jeno! Jeno!”

Without a working leg or arm, the mecha was unable to fly. Jeno felt the mecha then begin to fall towards the closest gravitational field. The pilot was still able to see through his front screen, but all he could see as he descended was deep blue.

A blue that looked incredibly familiar.


	2. venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long since an update i apologize IM SORRY  
a lot of things have happened between the first chapter and this  
but i hope you're still interested!!!!
> 
> um comments and/or kudos are definitely appreciated  
not beta-read!!!! jsyk

**Year 2169, Month Three, Earth**

There was nothing more serene than listening to the sounds of a waterfall in nature. Water was such a strange element as it was calming, yet also dangerous. It covered most of the planet Earth and was the source of life for everything.

Renjun was in awe of the element, but he knew better than to underestimate it.

The stream he was currently stepping in had a weak current, making it possible for Renjun to take a few steps quite easily. He was busy trying to find the handkerchief he had dropped earlier when he busy running away from his brother, who had been trying to get him to attend a meeting with him.

Really, Sicheng should have known that Renjun wasn’t interested in Alkali politics.

“It has to be around here somewhere…” Renjun sighed, looking on the ground for the yellow handkerchief. It was a present that he had received for his nineteenth birthday.

As the young Alkali continued to search for his handkerchief, he failed to notice the incoming projectile falling from the sky. It wasn’t until he saw the reflection in the water flowing through the stream, that Renjun realized the he needed to move.

And he needed to move _fast_.

To the best of his ability, Renjun jumped out of the stream and ran back into the forest that surrounded the area he was in. He kept running, making sure to watch his step to ensure he did not trip over the roots of the trees of the forest.

His steps faltered once the ground shook violently, meaning the projectile had finally his the ground.

Renjun barely managed to move fast enough, but he somehow managed to avoid the crash of whatever fell to the ground.

Unable to see through the debris, Renjun turned back around towards where he was once standing. His curiosity got the better of him, as it always did, so he carefully walked over to the projectile.

A crater was formed around whatever had the ground. It was deep and Renjun would probably have a hard time climbing out of it, but what he saw in the crater made his eyes widen in shock.

“A mecha?!” Renjun yelled as the dust and debris cleared up.

Despite all the damage, Renjun was able to tell that the mecha that had crashed was blue. He had only ever seen a mecha once and that was quite some time ago. He wasn’t completely sure if the color meant anything.

The mecha then whirred to life and the cockpit opened, revealing a young Halogen soldier inside. He was clearly unconscious, but even from afar, Renjun could see that he was injured.

Renjun frowned, knowing that as an Alkali, the Halogens were supposed to be his sworn enemies. However, he also knew that they were both humans and that the Halogen soldier needed help.

There was no way he was going to be able to get the soldier out himself, so he was going to have to call someone to help him.

.

.

.

“Yuta! Yuta!” Renjun yelled, barging into said person’s home. Yuta was in the middle of sharpening his hunting blade in his living room when Renjun burst in and luckily, did not harm himself at the surprise at the younger boy coming in.

Yuta was a friend of Renjun’s older brother, Sicheng. He was one of the strongest people in Renjun’s village and there was a very good explanation for it.

Yuta was a Halogen, born and raised.

He was living on Earth after he had failed a mission to gather resources. He had tried to return to space, but something— or rather, _someone_, made is hard for Yuta to return. Yuta had lived on earth for nearly four years now, constantly facing discrimination from the Alkali people because of his origins.

Renjun had asked Yuta why he didn’t mind the dirty looks or condescending words. The Halogen just smiled and looked over to where Sicheng was in the middle of cooking dinner for the three of them. Renjun understood immediately.

“Renjun, I know you practically live here too, but please be careful before knocking my door down.” Yuta said, looking up from his knife. His long hair was tied back in a small ponytail, meaning Yuta was really trying to concentrate on sharpening his knife.

“A mecha crashed in the forest! The soldier was still alive, but I can’t get him out by myself.” Renjun said, rushing over to grab the Halogen’s arm.

Yuta’s eyes widened and he immediately let Renjun drag him out of his home, following him out to the forest where the mecha had landed.

It didn’t take long until they reached he crater where the mecha was. Yuta leaned over the crater, spotting the still unconscious Halogen soldier in the mecha.

“Wait here.” Yuta said to Renjun before jumping straight into the crater.

Even though Yuta had not been to space in four years, he still had the trademark strength of a Halogen. Renjun believed that Yuta had a supply of the booster shots that Halogens would receive, though he was unsure how he had them.

Renjun peered over the edge of the crater, watching as Yuta approached the mecha carefully. The Halogen soldier did not wake up as Yuta pulled him out of the machine and Renjun couldn’t help but stare in awe at how Yuta easily threw the soldier over his soldier. Yuta was able to climb out of the crater without any problem.

“We need to get him to my home, but we can’t have anyone see him in his uniform.” Yuta said, causing Renjun to frown. Yuta’s home was right in the middle of the village, which meant it was going to be nearly impossible to keep the soldier a secret.There was only one other solution Renjun could think of.

“Sicheng is at a meeting right now, I’m sure we can bring him to my home instead.” Renjun suggested, knowing that his own home was near the outskirts of the village, meaning less people were around.

Yuta raised an eyebrow at Renjun’s willingness to have a unknown Halogen soldier in his home, but he also knew that no one would be able to spot the Halogen soldier.

So the two started to walk towards Renjun’s home. Yuta seemed to be fine with the weight of the soldier on his back and Renjun was only slightly jealous at the other Halogen’s strength. Renjun was always a bit of a weaker child, especially when compared to his older brother, Sicheng.

“Once we get back to your place, I’ll leave him with you for a while. I have some Halogen medical supplies at home and he may need an extra booster shot, so I’ll have to get that as well.” Yuta explained once the path leading to Renjun’s home appeared.

Renjun and his brother lived in a simple one story home, one built of sturdy brick and concrete. It was one of the smaller buildings in the village, which was surprising because Sicheng was a figure of authority for the village.

Sicheng was a member of the Alkali council, which consisted of Alkali people that were in charge of maintaining peace and continuing the recovery of the Earth. Their mission was to return the Earth to is previous state, so vehicles were banned from use.

Renjun had never even seen a car, but he had found old books and newspapers with pictures of them. They looked quite useful, but Renjun preferred his bike.

Electricity was also scarce and their village had scheduled blackouts to ensure that they did not use too many resources.

Luckily, there wasn't going to be a blackout for another week.

Renjun quickly unlocked the door to his home, letting Yuta and the unconscious soldier inside.

Their house had three bedrooms, one for each of the brothers and another for guests. Most of the time, it was Yuta that ended up staying in the spare bedroom. They had a small kitchen along with a dining table made out of a tree from the same forest where the Halogen soldier had landed. Sicheng was quite interested in woodwork and Yuta helped him with whatever he wanted to create.

“I’ll go bring him to the guest bedroom. Get some water in a basin along with some towels.” Yuta said, walking straights towards the guest bedroom. Renjun rushed over to the bathroom, immediately filling a basin with some warm water. He found a few spare towels as well and carefully carried them over to where Yuta had placed the Halogen soldier.

Now that Renjun was up close with the Halogen soldier, he could finally see what the solider looked like.

He had short black hair that was covering his forehead. Upon a closer look, Renjun could also see that the young solider had a small beauty mark just under his left eye. His suit was a dark blue color, though it was ripped by his left shoulder and arm where he was visibly bleeding. The young solider also had a wound on the right side of his face and it was clear that he was going to be needing medical attention soon.

Renjun watched as Yuta started to unzip the solider’s suit and for some reason, the young Alkali couldn’t help but feel embarrassed to be watching him do that. Yuta unzipped the suit to the soldier’s waist, checking to make sure there were no other obvious injuries.

Yuta sighed, leaving the suit unzipped, “Looks like he had a few injuries, so I need to hurry to get my supplies. He’ll probably be knocked out for a while, so go ahead and clean up his injuries with the towel and water while I go get my things.”

Renjun nodded and placed the basin of water on the nightstand next to the bed, making sure to grab a chair to place it at the bedside as well. Yuta gently placed a hand on Renjun’s head, excusing himself to return home.

It was probably going to take Yuta a while to get what he needed, so Renjun decided to start cleaning up the soldier’s wounds as best as he could. Renjun dipped the towel into the basin, soaking it with water being wringing out any excess liquid. He carefully started to clean off the blood that was on the solider’s face, along with the blood that was on his left shoulder and arm.

The solider seemed young, probably close to Renjun’s age and since he was a Halogen, Renjun knew that he was going to heal quickly.

He wondered if he would be able to ask the solider about space and what it was like living there.

Ever since he was a child, Renjun was curious about space. He had stumbled upon books from the early 2000s, describing space to be a mysterious place, one that had not been explored yet. Sicheng, despite being a member of the council that hated Halogens, never discouraged Renjun’s apparent interest in space. In fact, Sicheng would always tell Renjun about what he learned during the council meetings.

All that information only made Renjun more curious.

Renjun glanced at the soldier and decided that he had cleaned him up enough. He knew that there was no way for him to treat the wounds until Yuta returned, so stood up from his seat and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

The young Alkali then went over to his older brother’s room to look through his closet. The Halogen soldier’s suit was definitely ruined, so he was going to need some clothes to wear as he recovered. Renjun was able to find a pair of loose dark brown pants and a white oversized shirt that Sicheng hadn’t worn in quite some time.

Once the clothes were set aside, Renjun realized that it was getting close to dinner time and that he was going to have to start cooking soon. Renjun wasn’t the greatest chef, but he was able to cook enough to keep him and his older brother fed. He was going to have to make a bigger batch of soup tonight, mainly because of the two Halogens that were probably going to be eating with them.

As Renjun started to wash and peel a few potatoes, the front door opened to reveal Yuta holding a large bag of supplies.

“I set aside some of Sicheng’s old clothes for him to change into.” Renjun said, pointing over to the clothes that he had placed on the dining table.Yuta nodded and took the clothes, along with his supplies, back over to the guest bedroom.

Renjun placed the potatoes down into a bowl before following Yuta to the bedroom. The Halogen soldier was still asleep, but Yuta was seated on the bedside, setting up a syringe of a strange blue liquid.

It must have been the Halogen booster shot.

“This may wake him up…” Yuta mumbled, more to himself than to Renjun.

Renjun stood in the doorway, watching as Yuta grabbed the soldier’s left arm. Renjun wasn’t sure what Yuta was aiming for, but it didn’t take long until he found where to inject the booster shot.

Once all of the liquid was injected, Yuta carefully removed the needle from the soldier’s arm. He started at the soldier, as if waiting for the booster shot to take effect.

Moments— Seconds later, the soldier let out a sudden gasp for air and his eyes opened in shock. He grasped his throat, inhaling as much air as he could.

“Relax, soldier. Just breathe.” Yuta instructed, placing a hand on the soldier’s chest.

The solider sat up, but not without grabbing onto his left shoulder, clearly feeling the pain, “Where am I? Who are you?”

“You’re on Earth, soldier.” Yuta answered before reaching into his own shirt, pulling out a necklace. Renjun had never seen the necklace before.

“You… You’re a Halogen?” The solider said, recognizing the necklace almost immediately.

Yuta nodded, “My name is Yuta. I’m from Space Station 127.”

The soldier’s eyes widened and before Renjun even had the chance to introduce himself, the soldier fell back into the bed, unconscious once more. The Alkali blinked, unsure of what had just happened.

“He’s probably in shock. I’ll treat his wounds, so you return to cooking.” Yuta smiled and started to organize his medical supplies, so Renjun took it as his cue to leave. He shut the door, allowing Yuta to concentrate on treating the soldier.

Now Renjun had two Halogen people in his home and was unsure of what to do. He let out a sigh and glanced at the clock hanging in the hallway, frowning when it was going to be an hour or so until Sicheng returned from his meeting.

All he could do for now was cook dinner.

He only hoped the Halogen soldier liked soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more things will be happening!!!! 
> 
> stay tuned for another update (next month!)


	3. earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes its been half a year i'm sorry i swear   
classes have been hectic and i was never in the right headspace to sit down and write
> 
> anyways, here is an update!   
like always, i'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes 
> 
> also, just wanted to say that Black Lives Matter.   
they mattered in the past, they matter in the present, they will matter in the future.

**Year 2169, Month Three, Earth** ****

It had been four years since Yuta’s mecha had crashed. Four years since he had started to call Earth his home. Four years since he had met Sicheng and Renjun.

He was quite happy with his life and how simplistic it now was.

He wondered if this soldier would feel the same.

The wound on the solider’s shoulder was not life-threatening and Yuta was sure that it would heal in a matter of weeks—maybe months. He did have spare booster shots to spare and did not mind having to give the injured soldier one more if needed.

As Yuta examined the suit the solider was wearing, he couldn’t help but notice how different the technology was from his former suit. Whatever the solider was wearing now did a good job at protecting his internal organs and the injury was really just superficial. This soldier couldn’t be too much older than Renjun, based on his looks alone and if his mecha had failed then there may be a chance that he was an inexperienced soldier.

Before Yuta could get too caught up in his thoughts, he remembered the clothes that Renjun had brought for the injured soldier. He carefully changed the solider into the clothes and then left the room with the suit with the intention of taking a close look at it.

Once the Halogen left the room, he caught sight of Renjun at the stove. The Alkali seemed to be muttering something to himself as he prepared whatever he was cooking.

Yuta then took a seat at the small table next to the stove, “When will your brother be home from whatever meeting he’s at?”

“He’s been gone since the early morning, so maybe in an hour or two?” Renjun said, staring down into the pot he was using to cook soup.

“Later at night, I will have to try to get the mecha from the forest. My mecha should be able to bring it deeper into the forest where no one will be able to find it.” Yuta said, leaning back in his chair a bit. Renjun stepped away from the stove and poured a tall glass of water, handing it to the Halogen with a small smile on his face.

“Do you think he will be waking up today at all?” Renjun asked as he glanced at the guest room. Yuta followed his gaze and just shrugged.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen a Halogen come straight from space, so his body may have to take some time to adjust to the oxygen on this planet. The oxygen in space is much different compared to here.” Yuta answered before taking a sip of the water he was given. He had never told Sicheng how the water on Earth tasted the best, he was worried the other man would boast about it too much.

Renjun let out a sigh and made his way back to the stove, shutting it off after a moment. The soup he had made was mediocre at best, but it would suffice for now. He needed to visit he market to see if there was any good meat available.

“Renjun, I’ll be heading back to my home for a bit to gather some things. I might be spending a few nights here while the Halogen is recovering, in case he feels uncomfortable around you and your brother.” Yuta said as he stood from his seat. Renjun nodded, knowing that that would probably be the best decision. It was going to be a bit stuffy having four people in the house, but Renjun was sure it was going to be alright.

Yuta quickly left, saying he would return in less than an hour.

This left Renjun alone with the Halogen soldier who still didn’t have a name.

Renjun wanted to go check up on him, but knew that it was best to keep his distance while Yuta was gone. So instead, Renjun went to his room and went to his small bookcase that was full of books about space. Whenever he would go out on an adventure to the what he liked to call “ancestral Earth”, Renjun made sure to search for any sort of books or newspapers that may have survived. Back when the planet had started to degrade, people would use the pages of books as a way to keep fires burning during harsh winters. He hated the thought of burning the pages of pure knowledge, but Renjun knew that the world was a different place back them.

Sicheng also gifted him books as well, ones that he had been able to find during his meetings in neighboring small villages. Renjun always appreciated the gifts.

He picked out a book, one from the year 2008, and brought it back out to the the dining room table where he took a seat where Yuta was once sitting.

He opened the book to the chapter he had left off at, a chapter about asteroids, and started to read.

.

.

.

As soon as Jeno opened his eyes, he knew there was something wrong.

He gasped for air and sat up quickly, taking in the unfamiliar sight of whatever room he was in. The walls were a pale blue color and they were definitely made up of a material that was something he had not seen in his own space station.

Something felt incredibly off about the air he was breathing and he could feel something strange in the atmosphere.He then realized he was dressed in mysterious rags, ones that would never be deemed acceptable in the eyes of other Halogens.

Suddenly, the vision of an asteroid approaching him in his mecha came to mind.

“I’m on Earth…” Jeno whispered as he carefully sat up from the bed. His legs weren’t injured from the crash landing, however his left shoulder and arm did feel incredibly sore. He glanced at the bandages that were wrapped around his injury and then also vaguely remembered another Halogen treating him for his injuries.

Jeno took careful steps towards the door of the room, unsure of what— or who would be on the other side. The Halogen took a deep breath before grasping the doorknob, twisting it to open the door.

He must have opened the door quite suddenly, because the young man that was in the room that the door opened into jumped in surprise.

Jeno’s eyes widened at the sight of the young man, who was sitting at a small table with a book open in front of him. He had blonde hair that swept across his forehead, but it wasn’t too long that the young man would have to tie it back. He was wearing clothes similar to what Jeno was wearing, but the Halogen could tell that he was a bit smaller in structure compared to him.

His eyes were dark brown, just as brown as Jeno’s own eyes.

But he knew that this young man was most likely an Alkali.

“Oh, are you feeling alright? Would you like some food?” The young man said, quickly standing from his seat. Jeno remained silent, but nodded his head.

The young man motioned for Jeno to come closer to the table, pointing at the seat across from him. He then walked over to the stove and got Jeno a bowl of whatever he had been cooking.

Jeno was hesitant to sit across from this stranger, but his stomach was much stronger than his mind at this point. He took a seat quietly and the young man placed the bowl in front of him, along with a spoon.

“Go ahead, have a bite.” The stranger smiled as he took his seat again, returning his attention back to the book he was reading before Jeno had interrupted him.

The Halogen stared at the bowl, not quite sure what exactly he was looking at. It didn’t look too appetizing, but the smell was mouth-watering. He took a small bite and shocked at how good it was despite its appearance.

“This is good.” Jeno said softly, glancing up at the stranger.

He looked up from his book and smiled softly, “I’m glad you like it. My name is Renjun, by the way and you’re on Earth, just in case it wasn’t obvious by the lack of technology in this house.”

Jeno looked around the room for a moment, realizing that Renjun, the young Alkali, was right. The small house they were in seemed to only have the basic necessities. Jeno did not see any sort of television or even the gaming consoles that were popular in space stations. The only thing that would use electricity was the lightbulb in the ceiling, though it flickered a few times.

“My name is Jeno and I’m… a Halogen.” Jeno stared at Renjun to gauge his reaction, but was only met by another kind smile.

“I know you’re a Halogen. I was there when your mecha crashed and I had to call my Halogen friend to get you out of your mecha. He helped carry you here and he also was able to give you a Halogen booster shot for your injuries.” Renjun explained, still smiling at Jeno from across the table.

“If you knew from the beginning that I was a Halogen, why did you take me in and treat me?” Jeno asked. He was fully aware of how the Alkalis and Halogens were still not on good terms.

Renjun just tilted his head, “Well, we’re both humans, aren’t we? You may be stronger than me, but at the end of the day, we are both humans that need the same necessities.”

Jeno blinked, surprised at how simple Renjun’s answer was.

Instead of saying something in return, Jeno busied himself with finishing the rest of his soup and Renjun went back to reading whatever book he had in front of him. They were both fine with the silence that overcame them.

Once Jeno was finished with his soup, Renjun took the bowl from him despite Jeno’s insistence that he be the one to wash it instead. However, the Alkali told him that he was technically a guest in his home and that guests should never be the ones to clean up.

“Yuta, my Halogen friend, should be returning sometime soon. He will be staying here, so that you will be more comfortable while you recover from your injury. My older brother, Sicheng, will be coming home later tonight as well.”

Jeno nodded his head and watched as Renjun washed the bowl he had just used. He was still a bit unsure of his surroundings, but Renjun didn’t seem to be a threat to him at all. In fact, Jeno was sure that with his strength as a Halogen meant he had a clear advantage.

“Your Halogen friend… What is he doing here on Earth? Why isn’t he in space?” Jeno found himself asking, his curiosity getting the better of him. He didn’t want to sound rude, but a Halogen living on Earth was something unusual.

“It might be best for Yuta to explain for himself. It’s not really my story to tell.” Renjun replied as he was drying the bowl he had just finished washing.

Just as Jeno was about to ask another question, the door to the home opened, revealing a young man with long blonde hair, tied back in a low ponytail. He was carrying a large backpack, long with a smaller briefcase. Jeno recognized it as a briefcase that was specially made to carry the Halogen booster shot.

“Oh, the soldier is awake.” The young man said as he walked into the home. Jeno stood up to greet him.

“Renjun told me that you were the one that got me out of my mecha. Thank you for saving me.” Jeno said, bowing his head to be respectful.

“It’s no problem. You’re lucky Renjun was in the forest when your mecha landed, who knows what would have happened with your mecha. My name is Nakamoto Yuta and I’m a Halogen soldier from Space Station 127.” Yuta smiled and approached Renjun, reaching a hand up to playfully mess up the Alkali’s hair. Jeno watched their interaction, curious as to what their relationship was.

“Is it okay if I ask a few questions? I’m still a bit confused about where I am on Earth and why you, another Halogen, seem to be living here.” Jeno asked. He really needed answers, especially if he was stranded on Earth until who knows when.

“Alright, we can have a talk. Renjun, do you mind making us some tea?”

“Of course.”

.

.

.

**Year 2169, Month Three, Space Station Rebirth**

“Where is his mecha?! Why can’t we track its location at all?!”

“Doyoung, you need to calm down. You know that Johnny can’t track the mecha when its systems are offline.” Kun said, stepping in between the Halogen soldier and the Halogen engineer.

Doyoung had a terrible temper when he was pissed off. He also was quite protective of his younger brother, Jeno. So when he found out Jeno’s mecha was hit by an asteroid and its whereabouts were unknown, he sought out Johnny for answers.

“Listen, I’m trying my best to see if I can get a ping. It’s much harder to find him if he’s too far from the space stations and the satellites we have.” Johnny replied, not looking up from the computer he was sitting in front of.

He had multiple screens open on multiple monitors, all attuned to hopefully finding the lost soldier.

This hadn’t happened in years. Not since the soldier by the name of Nakamoto Yuta, from Space Station 127, went missing during a mission to gather materials.

“These asteroids that interrupted the mission were not supposed to be there. The speed that they were traveling at was much faster than anything we had seen before.” Kun said, looking up at some of the screens Johnny had up.

Johnny was one of the smartest Halogens alive and for his calculations to be wrong meant that something in space was changing. However, Kun wasn’t sure what exactly was changing.

“The closest possible place he would have landed was Earth The only problem is that his distance from where his mecha was and Earth’s location was too great, so its unsure whether or not the mecha could withstand that big of an impact.” Johnny said the latter part of his statement softly, making sure that only Kun could hear him.

There was a very large possibility that Jeno would die from an impact that large. The mecha wasn’t meant to sustain damage like that.

“I’m going down to Earth. That’s our biggest lead and I can’t waste any more time waiting around here.” Doyoung said, backing off from the Halogen engineer and scientist. Kun tried to stop him, but Johnny reached out and grabbed his arm.

Doyoung stormed off, leaving the room altogether.

“We can’t convince him to stay. You know he would risk everything for Jeno.” Johnny said, smiling solemnly up at his boyfriend.

Kun let out a sigh and leaned down, pressing a kiss on the top of Johnny’s head, “He shouldn’t go alone. We need to call someone from another space station to go with him, but we can’t let Jaehyun go because we need him up here.”

“I’ll give Taeyong at 127 a call. I’m sure he will have a soldier ready to go.” Johnny replied, looking up at the screens with video footage from other space stations and satellites.

He had to find Jeno.

.

.

.

**Year 2169, Month Three, Earth** ****

After an hour long conversation, Jeno had decided that Yuta was a very interesting character.

Like he had said before, he was a solider from Space Station 127. Four years ago, he had been assigned to go on a mission to gather materials for research from Earth, but his mecha ended up malfunctioning somehow and it was unable to fly at high altitudes. With no way to fix it, Yuta found himself stranded from Earth.

Until one day, Renjun’s older brother Sicheng, found him in the forest.

The older Alkali had not yet returned home yet, but Jeno could tell that Yuta was quite fond of him.

So since then, he had been living a somewhat peaceful life on Earth. He did face discrimination from villagers at times, because tensions were still very much high between Alkalis and Halogens, but Yuta said he did not mind it that much because he had Sicheng and Renjun to support him.

Jeno had also learned that Renjun was curious about space and that Yuta would answer whatever questions the young Alkali would ask. The Halogen also learned that he and Renjun were the same age, just one month apart. Renjun was born in Month Three, which used to be called March, and Jeno was born in Month Four, which used to be called April.

Since the initial downfall of Earth, people stopped using the given names of the months. No one was sure why that initially started.

“Your injuries still need to recover, so I believe it’s best for you to keep a low profile and stay here. I’ll be staying here as well, so you’ll have a Halogen for company.” Yuta said, sipping what seemed to be his seventh cup of tea.

Apparently Renjun had a garden and harvested all his tea leaves on his own. Jeno wasn’t usually a big fan of tea, but whatever Renjun had brewed for them was quite good.

“Will your older brother mind, Renjun?” Jeno asked, turning his attention to the Alkali that had been silent during the entire conversation.

He shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. In fact, we’re probably the safest people in the village for you. Not many Alkali in this village would be willing to let a Halogen in their homes.”

“I can talk to Sicheng if he has any problems, but like what Renjun said, I don’t think he will mind at all.” Yuta said to reassure Jeno that he was welcome in the Alkali home.

“You can talk to me about what?” An unfamiliar voice suddenly said, surprising both Jeno and Yuta. Renjun didn’t flinch at all.

Jeno turned his head and saw that the door to the home was now wide open and a young man with light brown hair was standing in the doorway. He was dressed in clothes that made him seem important— pants that were dark blue and a white collared shirt. It was a similar look to what politicians would wear in space.

“Sicheng! Welcome home!” Renjun said, standing up and walking over to greet the new stranger.Sicheng smiled at Renjun and nodded over to where Yuta and Jeno were sitting at the table.

“And this new face is…?” The Alkali’s voice trailed off, staring right at Jeno.

Yuta stood up and grinned, “This is Jeno and I’m sure you can already tell that he’s a Halogen. His mecha crashed in the forest where Renjun was and I brought him back here because he’s injured.”

Just as Jeno was about to stand up to introduce himself to Sicheng, the Alkali walked closer to the table with a blank expression on his face. There was something about Sicheng’s stare that made Jeno feel incredibly nervous, as if he was getting judged for simply existing.

Hopefully Sicheng wouldn’t kick him out for being a Halogen.

“Get out.”

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't is nice how the chapter is named earth and jeno is finally on awake on earth  
the timing was good hehe 
> 
> ((yes chapters r named after the planets in order))

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me!! also any kudos and/or comments would be nice ♡
> 
>   
[new twt](https://twitter.com/hrenjuns00)  
[new cc](https://curiouscat.me/melondrops00)


End file.
